Be With You Again
by rivetra squad
Summary: Levi couldn't believe it. Why are they here? How is it even possible? But he knew he was happy, too.


Rivetra

* * *

_Levi "Rivaille"_

_-The usual, just a little OOC maybe_

_Petra Ral_

_-She probably acts the same way as she does in the anime, not sure._

* * *

Levi was just in his office, doing paperwork _again_. He sighed tiredly and looked at the stack of papers on the left side of his table. _'And a load of shit more to go.'_

He heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He questioned, not tearing his gaze away from his work.

"Hanji. Levi, you have to come and see something.." Hanji's voice was serious. _Dead_ serious. _What was up anyway?_

"See what? Your crappy experiments again?" He kept writing.

"Sadly, no, it's a surprise. Come on, Erwin also ordered me to get you." She sounded a little excited now.

"I hope it's worth my time." Levi dropped his pen and stood up, straightening his uniform. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"This better be good."

* * *

As they walked, Hanji started jumping. "Why are you so hyper? Stop jumping." Levi glared at her.

"Well, it's just I think you'll be happy." She stopped jumping but her grin never left her face.

"Whatever. Where are we going anyway?" He looked ahead.

Hanji grabbed his arm, and said, "Here." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Erwin's office? I was expecting my surprise to be somewhere more.._comfortable_."

"Aw c'mon! Let's go!" She didn't bother to knock, instead, burst open the door.

"We're here!" Erwin looked at them. "Ah, finally. Want to see your surprise now?" He stood up, his grin almost as big as Hanji's.

"That's what I came here for." Levi said coldly.

"Okay, okay. Come on in you guys." Levi turned his head towards the door.

A tall man with brown eyes, blond hair and a small beard came in. Next came two more men, one had hair similar to Levi's, and the other had short black hair. Lastly, a short woman with blue orbs and shoulder length, hazel brown hair followed behind.

Levi's eyes widened. _'It can't be…they're…'_

"Ta-da!" Hanji shouted, pushing Levi towards the four people.

"No! Wait!" Hanji stopped pushing him and everyone fell silent. "Y-You guys..are supposed to be…dead…"

The short woman came up to him, looked him in the eye, and hugged him. "Captain…I'm sorry.." She whispered, sobbing.

"Petra..look at me." She stared into his grey eyes. Levi sighed deeply. "I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry." He looked at the other three. "Erd, Gunther, Auruo, I'm sorry."

The three men smiled at him. "Captain, it wasn't your fault." Erd said softly. "You didn't know." Gunther spoke gently. "You did everything you could." Auruo added.

Levi ran his hand through his dark hair. He had to admit, he was _so _close to crying. "But how? I saw you guys…and..I even let them throw your body away, Petra…" He uttered.

"I don't know it myself…but I suddenly woke up. I saw that we were just outside the walls…I looked to see if anyone else was there, and I saw Erd, Gunther and Auruo beside me. They looked so weak, but somehow still alive. Sometime later, a soldier went out and saw us. He called for Hanji. We rested for months…" Petra explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. You rested for _months_?" Levi looked at Hanji and Erwin. "Why didn't you tell me?..! They're my squad and-"

Petra put her hand on his right shoulder. "Captain, believe it or not, I was the one who requested that you won't see us until we've recovered."

He looked at her in shock. "Why? You..didn't want to see me?" Petra felt a pang of guilt and released her grip on him.

"Th-That's not it! O-Of course I wanted to see you! I've always wanted to see you! But it's just that..I didn't want _you _to see _us _like _that_, because I knew you'd just feel bad about it…I know you want to see us healthy and well." She smiled weakly.

She had a point there. "Okay..but I should have helped you guys get better or _at least _visited the four of you as often as I could."

"Yes, but nothing makes us happier than seeing our much loved captain, right guys?" She turned to the other three.

They all nodded in agreement. Deep down, Levi knew he was happy, too.

"Besides, everything's back to normal now. I can't wait to see Eren!" She giggled.

"Tch. That brat is fine." Levi huffed. "Someone's jelly.." Hanji teased.

"Shut up shitty glasses." Levi said coldheartedly, but with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Fine, fine." She put her hands up defensively.

"Ah..captain…I need to talk to you…" Petra fidgeted while blushing. _About what?_

"Alright, come with me to my office. You three…well, I'll put Hanji in charge of you for the meantime. And Erwin, I suppose you have work to do?" Levi looked back at Erwin.

"Yes. Carry on now." The others went out of the room.

"Hey Hanji," Hanji faced Levi. "Yeah?" He struggled for words. "Thanks, I guess. Say that to Erwin for me too."

"Why didn't you say that to him before we went out?" She asked. "I'm in a hurry. Bye." He grabbed Petra's hand and made his way to his office.

* * *

Levi stopped at his office's door and opened it. "After you." Petra blushed at how much of a gentleman he is.

"Thank you, captain." She stepped inside and looked around. _'It's like it's been years since I've been in here…'_

He closed the door behind him and locked it. "Sit down." He commanded. Petra obeyed and sat on the chair just in front of his table.

"As we were walking, I was thinking about what you wanted to talk about with me." He sat on his seat.

She was as nervous as ever. "And I think I know what it is." She looked down.

"Don't be embarrassed..it's about you dedicating your life to me, is it not?" Her face was now a shade of red.

"Y-Yes sir…" Her right hand clenched her left. "Levi." He corrected. "But-"

"No 'buts'. I'm permitting you to call me by my name. Back to the topic,"

She was waiting for him to say something like "No, I can't marry you because I have no interest in you." or something like that.

"I'll marry you." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I said I'll marry you. We'll tell your father about the details. Don't worry about anything else. Erwin's got it covered." He spoke calmly.

"C-Commander Erwin knows..?" She felt even more heat creeping up her cheeks, if that was still possible.

"I told him about it. While..you weren't with me, he tried cheering me up about it so…yeah. Sorry if I embarrassed you or anything." He apologized.

"N-No, it's alright. Why did you say yes?" Although she felt shy about it, she was never this happy before.

"Besides from the fact I love you…" His voice became soft.

Her heart was pounding. _He, the one she loves, is telling her that he loves her too._

"It's also because I finally get to _be with you again_."


End file.
